Enraged
by Saiyura
Summary: Natsu is a dragon, so logically he has to follow the dragon calender. Well, this is is what happens during that. if you squint you might see a few pairings Descriptive and Metal slayer bashing! haha! Torture, eating flesh, slight mention of lust. R R XD


**Enraged**

Natsu roared as he stood on top of the building looking down at them. His eyes white while his skin was a more reddish tinge then it had ever been before; his scales more prominent then before as he looked between them all and he screamed out in some type of anguish that none of them understood as tears spilled down his face.

Gazille, Gray, Erza, and Lucy looked up at him. Their faces tight in horror and in grief as he flashed his teeth towards them before standing up to his full height, a height he had never had before, and walked almost leisurely across the roof his eyes never straying from theirs. His threatening teeth were quickly hidden as Natsu's hand shot toward the side of his face slowly gripping the hair allowing his claws, thicker and longer then even Gazille's were at that moment, dig into his temple.

He screamed again as he dropped down onto the balls of his feet and closed his eyes tightly before he went silent.

They stared at him, uncertain of whether to go near him or stay far away. Gazille growled low as he watched Natsu slowly losing himself and he took a step forward ready to snap the other dragon slayer out of this 'emotion' that had enveloped him.

Yet he only saw Natsu's face looking at him with those blank eyes as the rage behind them glare at him. He had heard the metal slayers growl and it ignited something feral inside him. He howled before baring his teeth in a grin that made the metal slayer nearly falter. He had no time as his eyes widened and Natsu stood before him, sniffing his shoulder before opening his mouth, nearly wide enough that the man believed that the younger slayer dislocated his jaw, before biting roughly into the flesh and pulling a piece off with his elongated teeth.

Gazille and the others watched in horror as Natsu swallowed before dropping down to all fours coughing and violently shivering before he began to mutter something that they could not hear unless they were a slayer.

Gazille looked mortified before scrambling backwards fear evident in his eyes before he found his feet underneath him and he heaved himself up. The second that had happened and he barely turned around his face planted with the ground and he felt sharp teeth-even sharper then the first time- bite into his shoulder again. Natsu's tongue licked up the blood before ripping off more of the other slayers meat from his bones.

Gazille screamed. He could not believe what was happening and when he tried to summon his scales to stop Natsu he felt the boy push a long nail against the middle of his back, digging into that spot before a sharp jolt ran the length of Gazille's body and he could no longer move.

The others watched as Natsu continued to 'eat' Gazille. Using his sharp teeth, claws, and feet to rip away at the flesh that they could reach, making the man underneath him scream in pain. When Gazille no longer struggled they all felt fear clench their stomach.

They had been too transfixed, mortified, and paralyzed by the sheer amount of killer intent and magic that rolled off Natsu.

When the Salamander looked down at Gazille's prone and unmoving body he sniffed at the metal slayers shoulder before laughing a rough and low tone that did not fit well with his fairy tail comrades.

Natsu smirked as he stood up enough to flip the man's body over before flopping on his chest causing him to groan in pain but still remain unconscious. Natsu smirk turned downwards before he opened his jaw and slowly leaned forward enclosing his mouth-fangs and all- around Gazille's throat. He began to bite, enjoying the sensations as Gazille moved below him trying to breathe or fight him off.

Natsu hummed at it, nearly purring as Gazille arched his spine and let out a chocking wet gurgle before going completely limp. The blood slowed in Natsu's mouth before stopping all together and that made Natsu pull away with an almost satisfied smirk before he heard something call his name from the corner of his mind.

"Bastard…" it was a weak voice that slowly grew in volume making Natsu flinch at such hatred.

He stared at the one saying it, his white eyes looking confused and slightly… interested… at the man before bending down over the corpse and licked at the blood. It was no challenge to 'stop' the flow of magic in this one and he began to wonder if it would be the same for the man in front of him, calling him something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

He wanted to subdue this man as he had done to the metal slayer. He grinned at him before standing up, wiping the blood onto his rough scaled arms and his mouth and vocal cords produced an unknown word that did not make sense to him, "Gray."

The man paled as the salamander drew closer, a clawed hand outstretched before flinching as they cupped his check, stroking it and slowly trailing into his hair. The man, Natsu noticed, looked horrified yet his eyes held… something that gnawed at his stomach and he slowly drove him to lean forward his smile never leaving his face before he licked the man's lips trailing his tongue over his check, his chin, neck… stopping at his collar bone and kissed it.

The man shivered against him, Natsu could feel the disgust yet the intrigue amongst the man's emotions before he bit into the flesh and the man dropped into his arms. Natsu pulled away as he felt and heard the blood flowing out of the mark and inside the veins the man, Gray, had threw out his body.

He laughed into his shoulder before he felt possessed to say something louder, stronger, and yet not his voice, the thrall of the dragon that he was… almost-his nose wrinkled in disgust- human.

"G-g-g-e-et-et….a-a-away!" he stuttered those words into the man's neck making him jump and yank his body away from the flame dragon slayers relaxed grip.

"Natsu!" the words were firm and yet they held the concern and horror that the person knew befell him. "Snap out-"

Natsu smirked and pointed to Gazille's pale and 'dead' form. "Dragon's must never allow another to live, if a slayer lives they must die." His smile grew even wider. "I will no longer allow you to use our kind, be it that we are 'slayers' we still follow the dragon code."

Lucy looked surprised before gasping in horror as she dropped to her knees. "Natsu…" her voice said softly before Natsu dropped down, slinging Gazille over his small shoulder and nearly vanishing form their site.

*Fairy Tail*

A week had passed and no one heard or saw them. It had concerned the whole group until Lavi told them of the Dragon calendar.

"When a dragon reaches the age where they have free choice then in a set amount of time he or she has to find another dragon –in this case Dragon slayer- and return to his or her element. If he or she fails then this 'growing' will no longer be granted tell five years, but in the chance that they do succeed then the process will repeat."

Lavi and the others did not understand most of it but the guild knew that whatever was happening to Natsu would keep happening year after year.

Another day passed before it became two until the doors opened and two figures limped into the room, one leaning heavily onto the other before they looked up at the group and collapsing onto the stone ground.

The two took weeks to heal before they learned that Gazille barely woke up after Natsu came out of the 'dragon rage' and helped him return home. Natsu felt horrible about what had happened and promised that he would never do it again.

The guild, being relieved, realized quickly that they had another dragon slayer older than Natsu himself and quickly asked if he had done that before.

"Five years ago." He stated to the dismay and horror to the others. Soon, only a month after Natsu's rage. They felt Gazille lose himself to his dragon.

The process was then repeated.

Though at that time the guild realized that they couldn't stop it, but they did wonder what happened when one was held hostage by an enraged Demon slayer.

* * *

Haha well yes the ending sucks and yes the beginning/middle were good. I had to try my hand at this (just fell in love with the plot and the whole manga/anime) No pairings, but if you see them you call them.


End file.
